


Pins And Needles

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers comes into the second one, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa calls people thot's alot, Multi, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Song: Dead Girl Walking (Reprise), he also wears clout goggles, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lol too many ships in this one. I love it





	1. Pins And Needles

**Author's Note:**

> This is written semi like a play script. I hope you enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oH hEcK iS tHiS gAy

Iida:  **Class starts in 5 minutes sit down**

Kirishima: Chill dude,5 minutes not 5 seconds

Deku: (Shakingly) Maybe we should listen

Katsuki: Shut up nerd

Iida:  **And unplug those headphones now Jiro**

Denki: Don't talk to her like that

Iida:  **You're just saying that because she is your girlfriend. Which**

**should not be allowed**

Katsuki: EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP NOW, YOUR PETTY PROBLEMS DON'T MATTER 

Everyone: Chill dude

* * *

Aizawa enters

Aizawa: Sit down you thot's before I call the principal

Iida: **That language is not school appropriate**

Aizawa: Shut Up Thot

* Iida is in shock *

Tsuyu: Lol big rip

Aizawa: Oof

Katsuki: Please shut up for the love of god

Aizawa: Ok my guy

* Shoto almost dies as he is not "hip" like the others and doesn't understand memes*

* * *

School ends

Deku: Hey Shoto, how was the class, you look dead

Shoto: After Aizawa got Reddit I don't understand anything he says

Deku: It's ok, you have me

Shoto: wHaT

Deku: Uhh

Katsuki: Hey love birds move you are in my way

Shoto: Go kiss Kirishima

Katsuke: Mcscuse me hoe

Shoto: What in the hell does that mean

Katsuke: It means I do not like Kirishima

Deku: Lol then who do you like

*katsuke kisses Deku then walks away nonchalant*

Deku: Girl Bye 

Shoto: He is not a female 

Deku: Oops sorry its slang

Shoto: Not you too

Aizawa: Hey kids no PDA

Deku: bdifgdfyrgfyu. He kissed me without consent

Aizawa* Removes clout goggles* Want me to expel him?

Deku: jkfkhe no thank you

Shoto: It's funny because Deku likes me yet Bakugo kissed him

Deku: Excuse me but what

Shoto: You are very obvious

Aizawa: wAiT, Deku ur gey

Deku: Only for Shrek

Aizawa: Ok makes sense, same my guy

Shoto: This is why I never leave my room

Aizawa: ok imma yeet ouda here

Shoto: Why throw away perfectly good yeast, I want bread

Aizawa: Ok let's get this bread

Shoto: Cool we going to the store or what

Deku: Shoto, that means the daily grind. It's not actual bread

Aizawa: Lol get him some bread before he goes Sicko Mode

Shoto: I can assure you im not sick, nor is it a mode I have. I have fire and ice

Deku: Lol big L

Shoto: Shut the hell up before I yeet you into existence 

Deku: Wtf where did you learn that

Shoto: *whispering* Denki told me to say that if someone said some slag that I thought was mean.

Deku: Well anyway, wanna go get something to eat

Aizawa: Thats Gay

Shoto: It is, so I must say yes

Aizawa: Ok so you, Midoria, and Bakugo are gay

Deku: And Mineta

Aizawa: Oh... makes sense.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill add another chapter later today or tomorrow


	2. Dead Deku Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku is about to get expelled by Aizawa so he goin to Kachans

The teacher at my high school has decreed it

Monday 9 AM I will be deleted

He'll hunt me down in study hall

Expel and kick me out the school

30 hours to live how shall we spend them

I don't have to stay and die like cattle

I could change my name and hide under Todorokis bed

But I don't know Shoto that way

Wait, here's an option that I like

Spend these 30 hours fightin

Yeah!

I'll hurt hard

Im a dead Deku walkin!

Im on the battleground

Im a dead Deku walkin!

Before he expells my ass

Im snappin off your head

Got no time to apologize!

Im a dead Deku walkin

Deku! What are you doin in my room!

Haaa

Sorry but I really had to wake you

I decided I must punch you till I break you

Cause Aizawa says I got to go

You're my last battle on death row

Shut your mouth and lose dem tired eyes

Come on

Tonight I'm your dead Deku walkin

That's all im doing since I can't finish this without this looking like smut when really Deku just sister snapped and is gonna kill Kachan. Lol rip

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering Deku spilled chocolate milk on Aizawas desk and Aizawa just wants to make im clean it not expel him but Deku worries too much.


End file.
